


Just Business

by scheherezhad



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Kon is a socialite, M/M, Pre-Relationship, he's bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: Tim only photographs weddings as favors. At least this one is worth his while.





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, tfw you find a ficlet you finished forever ago and wonder why you never posted it. Wrote this for a friend back in 2012, apparently, and I still like it so I'm sharing it here.

Tim slips around the perimeter of the room, skirting clusters of guests, feeling overly tasteful streamers and carefully curled ribbons brush against his suit jacket. He's barely put his camera down all night. At a reception this large, he's always got something to shoot once all the formal shots are done and the rituals are over. When all that's left is the bride and groom dancing the Funky Chicken for friends and family who've had one too many from the open bar, Tim's not really working for the happy couple anymore.

He goes through the motions when he's photographing weddings. Makes polite conversation, gives gentle direction, takes all the shots the bride expects. Once he's free to take candid shots of the celebration, though, that's when he's in his element. He's a ghost at the edges of their vision, a quick flash of light that leaves no trace of the source. These are the shots he loves the most.

He keeps the best of them in an album. It's full of people whose names he'll never know, frozen in moments that tell him exactly who they are. Bridesmaids fighting over bouquets. A best man staring longingly after the groom. A guest with envy all over her face, drinking her sixth cocktail, five empty glasses lined up before her.

They're not pretty moments, but Tim finds the honesty beautiful.

Across the room, he sees a vaguely familiar man about his own age, smiling and trying to charm a pair of blondes. The women seem to be looking for a path to escape. Tim raises his camera to capture it, but with the zoom, he can see the man's eyes now. Very, very blue and very, very tired. And he's still smiling.

More than Tim wants the picture, he wants to know why.

In a selfish moment he's calling social obligation, Tim pushes through the middle of the crowds and sets his expression into an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm afraid I need to shanghai your escort, here."

The one on the left nods frantically. "Sure, no problem," she says as the other one practically shoves her out of the way to leave.

The man frowns a little at the retreating women, then he glances at Tim. "So...hi?"

"Sorry," Tim says quickly, reaching into his jacket for a business card. "Tim Drake."

"Kon," the man offers, scanning over the card. "I didn't know you did weddings. Not gritty and urban enough."

"You're familiar with my work?"

Kon nods. "My dad has some of your prints in his offices."

Tim inclines his head in acknowledgement. "I only do weddings as favors. I'm doing this one as a favor to my father for one of his friends." He glances at the crowd and smiles slightly. "It does look to be less traumatic than the last one I shot."

"Traumatic for you?"

"It was for a friend of my brother, who also happens to be my best friend's cousin. I walked in on said best friend in a pantry with a D-list sci-fi actor."

"Awkward." Kon smirked.

"Very. But they've been together for three years now."

Kon makes a noncommittal noise and leans against the wall. "Mind telling me why you chased away the ladies?"

Because you were crashing and burning, Tim wants to say, but what comes out of his mouth is, "Because I want to photograph you."

That earns him a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief.

"You cut a rather...striking figure," he continues, hating how much of his brother he can hear in it. That flirtatious, cajoling tone that has made people fall all over themselves to please Dick since he was small.

Kon looks down at Tim's card in his hand, smiles slightly. "Sure," he says, "I'd love to see your etchings, Mr Drake."

Tim absolutely does not blush to the roots of his hair. But he's feeling a little reckless, so he smiles back.

Best wedding ever.


End file.
